The Protector
by 2manyfandoms
Summary: Flying was natural, flying was joy, flying was power. And among his kind, he was the best; the fastest flyer, the best fire-breather, the most intelligent of his kind. He was the best, so he became the protector." Toothless' take.
1. Chapter 1: The Night He Failed

**The Protector**

**The Night He Failed**

The night sky was dark, an inky black that was only broken by the glimmering light of dozens of stars scattered like the tiny flames of a thousand candles. The night air was chilling, smelling of the ocean below; a mix of fresh air, salt, and the hint of fish. Flying was natural, flying was joy, flying was power.

And among his kind, he was the best; the fastest flyer, the best fire-breather, the most intelligent of his kind. He was the best, so he became the protector.

He knew what Queen wanted, but he resisted. He didn't wish to get trapped in her call, the one that drove the rest of his brethren to risk life and limb to satisfy her. But, unlike the rest of his family, he could not abandon them. The queen had taken over so long ago that none remembered times before her, none but he who flew in the night, he who protected. So he stayed and watched and waited. One day they would be able to stop her. For she had ruined the peaceful lives they'd lived before her greediness over took her sense.

He stayed far away from their island; he stayed in the wilderness, far away from her lure as much as he could. He spent the days doing as he wished, and the nights protecting his kind. The risks they took were many, and so, many had already died. Not only at the hands of the Queen, no, but also at the hands of the Wing-less two-leggers. They where a strange lot those Wing-less creatures, and not just in looks, but in their actions as well. Their appearance was without doubt odd, though he'd seen them often enough to come to understand them in a sense.

They were not from here, they had moved many seasons before appearing riding their odd hollow trees, and started chopping trees and then rearranging them, raising them up again, but different, these where their dens, their caves and nests. They raised their young their hatchlings there, and went there for shelter, and no matter how many times his people destroyed them, they simply raised them up again.

They also kept easy food creatures near them, protecting them as best they could. And that was the problem. His kind needed the easy four legged food. It satisfied the Queen better than the swimmers ever had, though he himself didn't particularly like the taste, he much preferred swimmers. So his brethren took what they could from the Wing-less two-leggers. That was never easy. The Wing-less were powerful, not as powerful as him, but they had rock things they could swing at you, and long vines that dragged you from the sky. That was the first rule of survival against the Wing-less, if you were unable to fly you were vulnerable. They were interesting creatures, the Wing-less, but they had taken too many of his own kind.

Too many had died at the hand of the Wing-less, his brother, among them. He was now the last of his family here; the rest had gone away, far from the Queen, leaving the rest of their brethren here to risk their lives to satisfy the Queen.

So he protected them. He distracted the Wing-less, destroyed their great arms that threw rocks. He heard what they called him, though none had ever seen him. Turning in the air he let out a great breath as he looked upon the scene before him. Another raid, the Queen was never satisfied it seemed. Flipping in the air, he spotted one of the arms and aimed for it.

"Night Fury!!!" he heard the cry, they knew he was there, but they never saw him. He was a creature of the night, the most powerful of his brethren. No Wing-less two-legger had ever gotten him and none would, not ever. Quickly, he looked around and found another of the great wooden arms and took it out.

Night Fury, they called him, and he felt it was appropriate. He was of the night, in the night, none could find him. In the night he was the most powerful, in the night he was inv-

A cry was ripped from his throat as he felt something slam into him, wrapping him tightly, and forcing his wings to bend. He had been taken by one of those long vines he realized. Another cry, this one of anger, how dare they! He could not be taken down, he was the protector. His brethren suffered enough without this additional strike. He was the only one who could effectively distract the Wing-less two-leggers, if they took him down then his brethren would die, all of them. Little by little, there would be none of his brethren left!

The air whistled by as he fell, he struggled, trying to get away, to open his wings and stop his fall. But it was useless, there was no way, and soon he started crashing. The trees slowed his fall, but they also hurt him. Sharp pain racked him, slicing through him, his tail started throbbing. Everything hurt. Then he saw the ground coming at him. The trees had not been enough. His heart beat, his bones cried out, his muscles screamed from the effort, his skin wept from the pain. He closed his eyes as the ground came. His last thought before the blackness took him was that he had failed and would never again be able to protect.

A/N: Saw the movie, LOVED it. Specially Toothless (who I swear is just like my friends cat) and started thinking, what his take on all of this is. I've never read the books, though I might at some point, so I'm just going on what I saw and remember from the movie. There's a few other scenes I know I want to write so this won't be the only one, but I don't know when I'll get around to it. In the meantime, leave me a review and tell me what you think please!


	2. Chapter 2: Bad Day

**Bad Day**

What brought him around was the grumbling of the Wing-less hatchling. The young one sounded angry, and that second he knew. He knew that this, right now, was the last moment of his life. His heart sped up. None of the Wing-less two-leggers would let him live. His body began to ache. If the hatchling was too young to do it then it would bring others. However from the sounds the hatchling was making, the young one seemed big enough to be able to do the deed. Very well, he thought, another dead to add to the toll taken from the brethren by these Wing-less beings.

The hatchling was in front of him now, talking to himself. Unaware that he was awake, not that it should concern the hatchling. He could do nothing tied up as he was. Well he could shove off the limb the hatchling tried to place upon him. There was no way he would let him claim dominance that way, bad enough he was as good as dead.

The hatchling looked him in the eye, he looked back. There was something there, something that made him…different. _But no_, he thought, as he saw the shiny small metal stick. This hatchling was just like the rest of them, he would be dead in few moments. Letting his head fall back, he closed his eyes. No need to see it. The hatchling shouted something now.

Scared, he realized, he was scared of the hatchling. He had never been scared of one of them before. Cautious, angry, shocked, wary yes but never before had he been scared. That made it worse. He waited, and waited, and waited… Where was the pain? The blackness?

Suddenly the fallen Night Fury realized something. He could move a little. He opened his eyes as he heard the hatchling cutting the long vines that held him. The hatchling was letting him free? No, it must be a trick of some sort, a hunt perhaps? He wasn't sure, but he wouldn't let the hatchling play with him. Perhaps he thought him to weak to get away. He would show the hatchling. Perhaps he could protect again.

Another of the vines was cut and he ripped through the rest and pounced. This hatchling would not play with him. He was strong, even if his body ached and felt like it was burning, though he knew he was immune to fire, he would not let this hatchling play with him, freeing him then making a hunt of him. He would not be afraid of it.

The protector slammed the young one into a rock; the hatchling looked surprised, taken back by the suddenness of the attack and therefore unable to fight back. That was good, it also looked scared. He opened his mouth. He would show the hatchling who was the most powerful. He drew in air and… let out a great cry, loud enough to have left the hatchling temporarily dazed.

Then turned and flew away. Or tried to, he hadn't noticed before but something was wrong. He couldn't steer right. He kept trying to turn one way only to realize he couldn't as he crashed into trees. There was something wrong with his tail. He would need to inspect it, but he needed to get away. Away fro-

THUMP!

He had fallen into one of the big holes, the ones that where big and had rocks around it. He had been so focused on getting away from the young one that he had not looked where he was going. Now, he was stuck in one of the big holes. It had water, and he could smell a faint smell of swimmers, but as he tried and tried he realized the rocks were too high, too smooth, he could not leave. Not good. This day could not get worse.


	3. Chapter 3: Odd's the Word

**Odd's the Word**

This was odd. The hatchling was acting nothing like he had long ago learned was the typical Wing-less manner. First the young one let him go. Letting him free, though he had at first thought it was some sort of trap he had started to wonder if the young one had actually _meant_ to let him free. Then when the hatchling had found him again he had thought he would bring other Wing-less to kill him since it appeared the hatchling couldn't. But he was wrong. The hatchling was back, and as he lay ready to pounce he saw that the young one had brought him one of the swimmers.

He had not had any food in days and the hunger was enough to let him take a chance. He showed himself, nearing the young one slowly. He had almost gotten to the swimmer when he saw a glint and remembered. The young one kept one of the sharp shinny sticks. He backed off and growled. He would not run the risk that this was a trap of some kind.

The young one moved his second fur, the one they seemed to be able to take off at will, and showed the stick. He got ready, and snarled. The hatchling took it, he growled again. But the hatchling was holding it oddly, and then dropped it. Huh… but still, it was nearby. He moved his head towards the water, there he would know the young one could not take it easily. Amazingly, the young one did just that, doing something odd with one of his bottom limbs he sent the stick into the water.

He sat back, amazed. Could this hatchling be different than the rest of them after all? Why wasn't it attacking? He wondered. The Wing-less had always attacked them on sight, even if they weren't raiding. That he understood was what they were mad over. The raiding the taking of the easy food, it angered the Wing-less. And yet here was one of their young ones offering him a swimmer.

Slowly he got nearer, arching his spine, ready to spring back if he needed. When he was near enough for the young one to throw the swimmer in, he opened his mouth.

"Strange, I could of sworn you had-" the young one started to talk but he wanted that swimmer. Using his teeth he grabbed it, and swallowed. Mmmm. That was incredibly good.

"teeth." The young one was still there. The Night Fury looked at him. The young one had brought him a swimmer, a good swimmer. But if the young one had brought him a swimmer then he should eat as well, he knew that the Wing-less often ate together. He got closer to the young one. That seemed to make him nervous. The young one stumbled, and fell down, his back was against a rock.

"…I-I don't have any more." No more? Well if he hadn't brought one for himself he could share his. He breathed in and brought the second half of the fish up, placing it in the young ones lap. Then he sat back on his hunches, like he had seen the Wing-less do. He knew the Wing-less often ate facing each other, especially when they just two. The young one stared at him, then away. Why was he not eating? The swimmer was good, he could still taste it.

When the young looked at him again, he nodded towards the fish. You are supposed to eat he tried to say. The young one made an odd face, then hesitantly brought the swimmer up to his face. What was all the waiting about? Slowly the young one took a bite and made some sounds. Usually those sounds accompanied swallowing but the young one didn't, he just left the food in his bulging mouth. He imitated swallowing. Another funny face from the young one, this wing-less hatchling was very odd.

The young one finally swallowed and made another face. This one was just his lips. He thought he might be able to imitate it, it looked funny. He wanted to try it. Slowly he tried to imitate the pulling lips face. The young one made another face, the wide eyes one. It was pretty funny. Then the young one tried to get near. One of his limbs reaching for him.

He leaped away. He knew that even just one of those limbs could hurt you. He'd seen too many of his brethren being brought down with nothing more than the front limbs of these Wing-less. He tried flying away, but he couldn't really fly, or land that well for that matter. Picking a spot he warmed it up. The bright ball of fire in the sky was warm, but he preferred hot, crackling earth beneath him. A sound made him look up. One of the singing winged ones had a nest in the tree above him. He envied it.

Turning he saw the young one was sitting besides him. It made the pulling lips face and moved its front limb. He's seen that before, it was a greeting. He sighed and tried to pretend the young one was not there. He just wanted to sleep. Forget about everything, his hunger, his pain and his inability to fly. The young one was getting close again. He moved his tail, scolding. It moved away very fast. That was funny, but he figured the young one would go away. So he moved someplace he could sleep. The tree looked like a good place.

He managed a small nap, but soon realized that the young one was still there. Odd, why hadn't it left? He wondered. He moved towards it. He was holding a stick, this one of wood, not one of those special shiny ones. The young one was marking the sand. He followed the movement, it was like him! That was interesting, it looked funny. He wanted to try it. He got up and walked around on two limbs like they did, but grabbed the tree in his mouth.

He moved around dragging the pointy end on the ground. The young one looked at him with the wide eyes face. Finally done, he threw the tree away and looked down at his markings. Yep, pretty fun. The young one stood up. Looked around, then started moving but stepped on his markings. He growled, they where his markings. No one was going to do anything to them. He protected his own, and those markings where his. The young one lifted the limb cautiously, he stopped growling. Then he stepped on it again. Was the young one dumb? No stepping on his markings. He growled. The young one lifted then stepped again. He stopped and growled again. No! he wanted to tell it. Then the young one lifted again and stepped away from his markings.

He sat back again. That was fine. The young one did a pulling lips face and started moving around. It was pretty funny, like a game, the way the young one walked trying not to step on his markings. He realized that he would end up in front of him, but the young one didn't notice. That was fine, as well. When the young one was in front of him he smelled him tentatively, and snorted lightly. He smelled of the brethren, the sky colored singer-like ones (Naders, the Wing-less called them), of other Wing-less and of rock, and heat. It wasn't a bad smell.

The young one tried to touch him again. He growled. It was a young one, true, not yet a fully grown male Wing-less, but he was still one of them, and he didn't trust them. The young one looked scared for a second then turned his face down, and reached out with his clawless paw. That was odd indeed. He could bite the young one, tear the limb away from him in a second. But the young one extended it, just a little bit away of him, close enough to almost touch.

He wondered what those paws felt like. Could they be used for something other than hurting when aimed towards one of his kind? Slowly, tentatively, he let his nose touch the young ones limb. Soft, he thought, warm and soft. Smelled like the young one and the stick of wood he'd held. Moving away he snorted again, he would never mistake that smell now. Then moved away, why had he let that happen?

It was all odd, very odd.


	4. Chapter 4: Hope

**Hope**

He had thought about it all night, or more accurately, he had thought about it as his kind did. On and off through the night, when he remembered, though no answer could be found. _Was the young one an outcast? Exiled? Perhaps he was from far away, perhaps he had come in one of the hollow trees from the sea and he didn't know about the adult Wing-less views._

It was all very confusing, and it was with great anticipation that he waited for the young one again. He did not however, expect the young one to come so early.

"Toothless. Oh, Toothless!" The young one was here and he had with him a carrier. He'd seen those before. Big empty things they carried stuff in. _What had he brought?_ It smelled like swimmers, many swimmers. The young one set it down and tipped it over, revealing, swimmers!

Happy, he started to sort through them. He could smell his favorite, the special silvery ones, in there somewhere, if he could just get those. The young one was talking again, when he heard one word that terrified him. He spotted it then, there partly hidden among the swimmers was the Limb-less Devil. The young one lifted it up. _NO!_ He cried out. The young one threw it away.

"Yeah, I don't like eel much either." The young one said. He snorted in agreement, though like was too mild a word. None of his kind _liked_ the Limb-less Devil. Hungry, he started eating the swimmers. The young one moved from his line of vision but he wasn't worried. Swimmers for last and first meal, and funny things, if he had wanted to kill him, the young one had had plenty of chances.

The young one, however, was doing something, something with his tail. He stopped eating and tried to wriggle it. Only to realize that he felt the weight of something he had been missing since the night he failed, when he had stopped being the protector of his brethren.

It was a bit heavier perhaps, than his previous one had been, but the other bit was there. _What was it about this young one? Why? _He wondered.

But it didn't matter. He could fly away, be the protector once more. He could fly in the sky and hunt as he pleased. He could protect and distract. He could be a Night Fury once more.

Slowly, the thoughts running through his mind, he spread his wings. He needed to get out of here, needed to see how this new tail worked. One great push and he was up. Beating his wings he rose and tried to get away. He was almost there, almost there… but no, something was still wrong. He couldn't control it the way he had the one before. The new bit didn't work. He was just about crash when it worked. His tail worked and he was able to fly up._ Yes!! He could be free again. He could protect and one day hunt the cause of his brethrens plight._

He flew over the big hole he had been trapped in for the last few days when he heard it.

"Yes! It worked!" the young one was still with him. Even in the sky, the young one had followed him by riding on his tail. Well, he didn't need the young one. He had what he needed. He could go back to how he had been before.

Swiftly, he flicked his tail. Throwing the young one off and into the water, it would soften the fall, as he tried to continue going. However, almost instantly his tail stopped working again. He crashed into the water as well sending off huge waves of water as he hit it.

This was something to think about. The young one had given him a glimmer of hope, however there where things to worry about. He could not control whatever it was the young one had made. Not good. Apparently only the young one could make it work. Not particularly good either. He was unable to fly at all by himself, bad. The young one had devised some way of helping him fly, but it was only a partial solution. _ Without the young one there would be no flying._

_ Very well, then the young one would have to ride along_. Being ridden was preferable to never flying again. He might not be able to protect as he had before, but he had hope now. He could fly again. He could again be a mighty creature of the sky; reveling in the scents of the wind, the warmth of the currents and the absolute joy of flying.

He had hope now. _That was what the young one was_, he thought, as he made a lips pulling face though there was no one to see,_ he was a hope that everything wasn't as hopeless as it seemed. _


	5. Chapter 5: Still the Best

Still the Best

His young one wasn't fireproof. He would have to remember that. He'd been so…happy though. His young one that is, his young one had been so happy that he, Toothless had been happy too. And dragons liked the feeling of fire. The heat, the smell, sensation of flying through your own weapon…

But two-leggers, weren't fireproof. They could burn, thankfully Toothless hadn't sent off too big a fire, and it had been already dying out when he and his young one had flown through it.

Trying to apologize he brought half his swimmer back, and offered it to his young one.

"Ahhh, no thanks. I'm good." His young one said. Toothless frowned. Did his young one not like him anymore? Well, his young one rarely ate the swimmers he offered, at least not unless they were burned. Perhaps he would one day taste the burned fish his young one enjoyed.

The sounds of the little ones made him turn. They were the smallest of his brethren, and very annoying as well. Terrors, the wing-less called them, and so true. He pulled his swimmers close to himself, they would not get his food. He watched them fight each other and snorted, amateurs. They really thought too much of themselves.

Movement at the corner of his eye made him turn. _Swimmers didn't…. sneaky little_- He grabbed his swimmer and pulled, it was almost too easy. He gave a warning, bringing a small amount of his fire up, keeping it at the ready, even as he simply laid there, relaxed as could be.

The Little one rumbled a challenge. Toothless made a pulling lips face, it was amusing to think the little one thought it stood a chance, silly little one. The little one got ready, it was going to charge him. He almost shook his head, but he couldn't. Toothless needed to watch for the right time.

Hmmm, it thought it was a real threat. The little one opened its mouth, and there! Done.

The little one rose up and Splat!

It was satisfying to show them that he was still the best. He might not be able to fly on his own, but he could still fight. And if he could still fight he could protect.

This thought was satisfying.

"Everything we know about you guys… is wrong." His young one's voice made him turn. The annoying little one was trying to cuddle up to his young one. Toothless huffed, he supposed he could let it be. It wasn't harming anyone when it was just resting. But it better not have anything else in mind.

He wouldn't be so kind to the little one if it tried to take his young one. Swimmers were one thing, but his young one was another and he was still the best of his kind.

However he knew that those limbs of his young one could feel incredibly good. He could share…for a little while.

A/N- Sorry for the wait, peeps, but I finally figured out why I was having problems. Turns out this needed to be put here. I couldn't work on what I originally thought would be the next chapter until I got this out. Which was very troublesome because I didn't realize I had to write it. Now that I have though, I've already made good headway on the next chapie. Sorry about the length but it really is a short scene. The next one should be longer though, so don't despair, lol. neways please review and tell me what you think. I would really like to know what people think so far about this fic.


	6. Chapter 6: Females

Females

_She was just like them_, he thought, as she ran away. He huffed, then turned to walk away himself. _She was just like the rest of the Wing-less. Vikings_, he corrected himself. _They called themselves, Vikings_.

"Wow wow wow wow! Where do you think you're going?" His young one said. Toothless scoffed, they didn't need to go after her. She was like _them_, she was not like his young one. However, his young one wouldn't leave him alone, he insisted. _Fine_, toothless thought, as they sprang into the air.

Flying with his young one was now a joy, Toothless didn't have full control, no, he did depend on his young one to a certain degree. However they had practiced so many times now that they could pull anything off. They could swoop, dive, soar, free fall, turn, anything he had been able to do and even a few things Toothless had never thought to try.

They were nicely matched, they fit. Toothless and his young one, when flying, where usually thinking like one; that wasn't the case now.

Toothless looked for the female. She couldn't have gotten very far. She was, after all, Wing-less. He tried to smell her, but he was too far up. Looking for her he wanted to scoff. _She was just like them. She was just as prone to attack for no reason as the rest of those…Vikings. _She had attacked, in fact, she had attacked his young one, hurting him. If his young one hadn't stopped Toothless, she might not have all her limbs for what she did.

She had even scoffed at his name. He knew that it sounded silly compared to Night Fury, but it fit. He wasn't sure why, but it did. _And he liked his name. There!_

Quickly he caught her mid-leap, and enjoyed her screaming. _She thought she was so tough! But she was nothing compared to his young one. His young one wasn't scared of flying the way _she_ was._ Toothless found the tallest tree and then dumped her on it_. They_ _could leave her there! Or not._ He thought, as his young one made him land_. Oh, come on!_ Toothless thought, as his weight made the tree bend. Well, at least it made it harder for her to escape, which was the whole point wasn't it? _Why did his young one want to talk to this female so much? She was not like him! _Toothless watched her warily, she was just like them: angry, loud, unable to give, or recede even when they should. _Stubborn lot the whole of them!_ He thought angrily.

"…just let me show you."

She moved to get on him and Toothless growled. He didn't want her to think she had the upper hand. She got on top, refusing his young one's help, behind his young one, _she better not hurt him_.

"Toothless, down. Gently." _Gently, indeed_ Toothless thought as he spread his wings. Why was his young one trying to talk to her so much? She was just like them!

"See there's nothing to be afraid o-" _Afraid of, yes_. Toothless bolted into the sky. She was just like the rest of them. Thinking she was better, proud of it. Well Toothless would show her. She couldn't do what his young one could. _If his young one wanted her to see what he could do then she would see! _Toothless thought as he climbed into the sky.

"Toothless! What is wrong with you_!" With him? nothing_, he thought. It was her that had the problem, and he was about to set her right. He steadied out, and looked around, water, cliff's, and water. Well, then, water it was!

"Bad dragon! He he, He's- he's not usually like this." He was talking to her now. Trying to be reassuring. Well, that wouldn't do. He dived down, straight into the sea and then quickly leaped out into the air. Once, twice, and a third time.

" Oh no. Toothless, what are you doing? We need her to like us." _Like us? What for? She was just like them!_ Toothless thought, as he left the water alone and started to fly upwards once more.

" And now the spinning; thank you, for nothing, you useless reptile." He dived down once more. He knew that tone. But she-

"Ok, I'm sorry. I'm sorry!" She cried. He moved his head slightly, trying to get a good look at her. "Just get me off of this thing." She was holding on to his young one with all of her limbs, and holding on tightly. Her face was buried in his back, but she was shouting. She was frightened alright, and she seemed to be….He extended his wings. Slowing his fall and loosing the recklessness with which he had been flying before. _Perhaps she could learn? Was that why his young one wanted to talk to her so much? _

He pondered this as he simply flew. Soaring up among the clouds the way he had at first with his young one, when they were both exploring this world, together. Forgetting everything and flying like it was just his young one and himself he thought about it. His young one might not be the only one of his kind that could be trusted. Perhaps the other young ones could be thought.

He flew around the clouds and looked for the lights in the sky as he often did with his young one when they simply flew for the joy of it. Gliding, soaring, climbing to where there were clouds and it was all night. Then a break in the clouds showed their nest, village, he believed they called it. He watched her from the corner of his eyes, she was enjoying it. Kind of like when his young one had first started to fly together. When Toothless had shown his young one the night in which he belonged.

Toothless saw her grab her young one again, but this time… _well, perhaps she wasn't always so violent_.

"Alright, I admit it. This is pretty cool. It's amazing He's amazing." He felt her hand on his hide, gently patting him. _Perhaps, she isn't _just_ like them. _They were talking now, to each other, when he felt it. The call! He followed it without thinking and dived into the fog. Then he remembered, but by then it was too late, he was already trapped. The fog closed around them and as he tried to move away but found that he was surrounded.

_Oh no_, he fought the pull, but it was useless. She had gotten stronger and he was now surrounded by his brethren. He could not get away, he could only go forward. _Not good, not good, not good_.

"Toothless, you have to get us out of here, bud." He aimed a small slap at his young one. They needed to be quiet. He could not give them to the Queen, but if she or any of his brethren spotted them it would be fighting a losing battle. The Queen never ventured far from her den. It protected all her vulnerable spots but she could command the rest. And the rest of his brethren would do as she told.

He heard them talking and wished they would stop making sounds, none of his brethren would understand. They had not seen what he had seen, nor had they experienced what he had.

Bracing himself, Toothless followed the others and led his young one and his friend into the nest. He could not let them be seen thought he female was making it harder, _she was not so tough in the air_. He moved into the Queens lair but he quickly looked for someplace to hide. His lack of offering was not good and the fact that he had too wing-less two leggers on the back was worse.

He watched as the others tried to satisfy the Queen. Her call was stronger here. He kept fighting it, but it was hard.

"Well it's satisfying to know that all of our food is dumped down a hole." He wanted to slap his young one. _Quiet!_ But he didn't move, the call was working on him and he had to focus. Focus on protecting his young one. From the Queen and his Brethren if need be. Toothless focused and focused. So he missed the death of another of his brethren, what he did notice was when her call waved for a second. The Queen had noticed them. _Not good!_

"Toothless, now!" He heard his young one and he moved. Flying out of there as fast as he could, his brethren following, not wishing to be the Queens replacement for the easy food, he took his young one and the female back.

He flew far and fast, and when they got back he realized they had been talking to each other for some time. Talking of the Queen no doubt, he wished he could communicate a bit better with his young one. It would make life so much easier. He let them get off, the girl was impatient to do something, then went for a drink of water. He needed it. He had protected again, he realized, surprised. And he became conscious of the fact that he was now a protector once more, of this young one, of _his_ young one. He wasn't sure when he'd become so protective of him, when he had come to think of the Wing-less young one as his. His rider, his friend, his young one. But he knew it was right.

He watched for them corner of his eye as the female hit him. _Hmp_, he thought, _she still had their tendencies, but at least she was not _completely_ hopeless_. His young one turned to him his expression one he knew and Toothless turned and shook his head then returned to the cool water. Toothless couldn't figure out females any more than his young one could. Plus, if his young one wanted to talk to her so much, he could figure her out.

Then watched as his young one stood speechless after she put her lips on his face, he thought they had a name for it, but he wasn't sure he remembered. He moved forward as she left. _It was a sign of affection_ he thought. From a female to a male, it could be a part of the mating ritual or a family bond. Looking at his young one, he realized mating ritual.

_And that's why his young one had insisted_. He wanted to mate with her. He looked away as his young one pretty much yelled at him in embarrassment and looked at the retreating figure of the female, well, of Astrid. He supposed he could protect her too. If she was going to be his young ones mate then he could protect her too.

Shrugging Toothless went to find a spot to relax in. He could protect later, he was tired now and his young one had to leave so he could go do things at the next rising of the great ball of fire in the sky.

**A/N: Sorry about the wait but without internet it gets hard for me to update the story, and the only times I do have internet I'm babysitting, so yeah... neways, I found this chapter very funny when I wrote it and I laughed when I realized what the name of the chapter was going to be :) So, thanks to everyone who has reveiwed and if you haven't please do! I can always use some constructive criticism or just plain encouragement. If you catch any errors that I need to fix that would be a big help too! **


	7. Chapter 7: Waiting

**Waiting**

He would be the death of Toothless.

Toothless, knew the young one Hiccup was good and kind but he would be death of him. He had never even heard of this kind of death before. There was death from time, death from no food, death from failure…but death from worrying? He had never even heard of it until recently. The big loud alpha one, had been talking to the missing limbs one, and had said that Hiccup would worry him to death.

Toothless figured his young one was doing the same with him.

He couldn't eat much, he didn't wish to move much, he didn't even have a real desire to go flying except that it would mean that his young one well and awake once more.

Toothless was sure that his young one Hiccup would want to see what was happening thanks to him, thanks to his courage, thanks to his sacrifice, but he was ill. He couldn't even wake up, and Toothless knew that for a time it would be difficult for his young one to walk. He had first seen the metal foot when the missing limbs one had brought it, and he understood that it had been partially his fault that it was needed.

That time, when his young ones life had been in the balance, when he had had to choose between protecting his young ones life or saving himself his heart had felt like it would stop beating. It had been only one of many times within an incredibly small amount of time.

Toothless looked at his young one Hiccup lying in the Viking nest and laid his head on his young ones lap. It was all because of him. Toothless knew that the only reason things had changed for him was because of his young one, but he would think of the times when they had been flying together, or when his young one had simply talked to him, shared food with him or just scratched him with those odd limbs of the wing-less Vikings, all of those good times… and it made sense.

But, then again, the bad times, like now, where so much less enjoyable… he had no idea that protecting a wing-less Viking young one would come with these sorts of…feelings, and all mostly in his chest. His chest had been perfectly fine before, so the change had to be due to his young one Hiccup.

Most of those feelings he could live with, they weren't more than somewhat uncomfortable. The swelling feeling in his chest when he and his young one Hiccup flew together was fine. The speeding up of his heart and odd feeling in his stomach when he was waiting for his young one was uncomfortable and made him feel edgy sometimes but Toothless could deal with it.

The sudden stopping of his beating heart and the feeling of ice in his very veins, however, was not a comfortable feeling, neither was it a feeling he could get used to. This feeling had been unknown to Toothless until a few risings ago, but he had it experienced it many times within a small time.

The first time Toothless experienced it he had been napping content in his clearing, while he waited for the ball of fire in the sky to fall enough for his young one Hiccup to come see him. Then he heard it.

He'd heard it before, early in his…friendship with his young one he had heard the cry. Fear, surprise and terror mixed in a long, loud cry. But unlike then he could no longer stand by and let his young one Hiccup face whatever danger he was in. Toothless couldn't _not_ answer the call, Toothless was the protector, so he protected. It was thanks to his young one that he was able to protect again, so it was his young one that he protected.

The situation however was problematic. He heard the cry and tried to fly, but it was useless. Without his young one he couldn't fly. No matter how hard he flapped. So he slammed against the smooth rock walls and tried to climb them, much like he had done before his young one had giving him the fake tail.

He scrambled for purchase, something _anything_ that would give him enough leverage to get out of this hole. His claws raked the stone, his heart beating faster than normal now, his limbs flailing and his wings flapping when he got it.

_YES!_ He wanted to roar in triumph, but he was too busy getting himself over the edge and leaping out.

The cry of his young one had been far and towards the shore_, in the village then_. He leaped and ran, wishing he could fly to get there faster. He almost felt like the journey had been endless. Except he was there, in the village, but there seemed to be none of the wing-less around _where…_

The cry came again and he zeroed in on it. He recognized the sounds of one of his brethren, the fire colored showy ones. That wasn't good. Soon he saw a large gathering of the Wing-less and from the center the sounds that had brought him. _How could they just stand around!_

He brought his fire up and leaped taking aim.

He blasted a hole and tackled the fire colored one. _A male, figures_.

"Night Fury."

The fire colored flashy male had put up a fight, but Toothless was the protector and he would protect his young one from anything. The male didn't stand a chance though he put up a good fight.

It was the other wing-less Vikings that had been his failure, and in a way he couldn't understand why his young one wished to protect them. They had never shown signs that they could learn, not like his young one Hiccup or even his young ones future mate Astrid.

So when he had been grabbed and restrained with the long vines he had felt hurt in his chest though he had not gotten any blows there. Toothless had heard his young one plead for him, but the big loud alpha had not listened. Was it perhaps that the alpha Viking was like the Queen, he had wondered at the time… It certainly fit in with the alpha Wing-less behavior, this only made Toothless wish to hurt him, but he refrained from actually trying. It was useless in the restraints he was in, and Hiccup didn't want Toothless to hurt the loud alpha one.

Then there had been the time in the hollow trees, he had understood something there, though not till much later in the trip. The big alpha was hurt, for some reason he was hurt by what Hiccup had done. Toothless couldn't understand it, the friendship between Toothless and his young one Hiccup was strange and it certainly was unique, but it had not been anything personal against the alpha Viking. Then again, perhaps it was one of those weird Wing-less Viking things.

Shortly after that however he realized where they were heading and he couldn't help but feel his heart stop then start gain rapidly. _Not good, not good, not good at all!_ He had thought at the time.

Toothless shifted his head off Hiccup's lap and curled up, besides his young ones nest, making sure he was as near the little fire as he could without actually being too far from his young one. The alpha one came in and moved around, looking at him somewhat warily, but acting perfectly calm and making no treating moves.

It was an interesting process they had been going through, Toothless and the alpha Wing-less. The time when Toothless realized the destination of the trip he had been unwillingly forced to take had made his heart pound. This could only mean this was the end. One way or another it would end then. If he lived to see another rising of the ball of fire…

Well, he hadn't had much time to think, the call had taken him over pretty quickly. He had let it actually, there was, after all, no reason to fight this. He and his brethren knew of the wing-less Vikings search for the nest, but it was the Queen's call that made Toothless as well as the rest of the brethren find it, which meant no wing-less could, until now.

It was hard to stay aware when under the Queen's call, but once the wing-less had angered her, Toothless had been free, and when he saw the rest of his brethren flying away he knew things were bad. He struggled against the bindings holding him.

Watching the wing-less try to fight the Queen was simply awful. They would all get eaten, and then what would his brethren do? Without wingless there would be no easy food, no easy food meant more swimmers, and the swimmers where no good anymore.

This was his once chance to get rid of her for good. To end the wrong way his brethren had been forced to live in for many seasons, and _he couldn't do anything about it!_

Seeing Hiccup though, with his future mate Astrid, had made his heart swell. He saw other young ones on more of the brethren, and he saw for a brief flash what could be.

"You're alright, hold on."

Then his heart swelled even bigger, while it beat faster. If his young one could get him free… but then the Queen ruined it all and his heart nearly stopped as he saw his young one Hiccup loose what little air he had and become entirely still in the water they had sunk to. His cry of fear was turned to surprise when his young one was pulled up.

The alpha one had saved his young one. The alpha Viking wing-less had protected his young one. Toothless had failed to protect his young one, but where he had failed the alpha one had not… The fact that he had come back for Toothless as well still amazed Toothless. _Perhaps the wingless, once given an example, once they saw what Hiccup had been able to do, could learn, like the future mate Astrid had. Or like the rest of the young ones who had helped his young one. _

What followed after that was a blur of color, smoke, speed and power.

The Queen had not been easy to defeat, but with his young one he had done what he had set out to do, and it had had results he had never expected.

The alpha one moved towards his young one. It was funny, he supposed, that they shared Hiccup. Toothless had understood in these last few risings that the Alpha one was his young ones father, a very strong and respected one among the other wing-less. The alpha one was the best of his kind, and he wished to protect Hiccup just as much as Toothless did.

An interesting development that had ended in this, Toothless butted his head against the alpha's arm then turned and left the house to eat something, knowing that the alpha one would protect his young one Hiccup just as well as Toothless himself could.

Soon his young one would wake, and Toothless would need his energy to be able to help his young one. Till then, he would continue to keep watch and be ready to protect. Protecting Hiccup seemed to be a full time job. Meanwhile though, perhaps it was time for a little fun.

"Nightfury!"

"Get down!"

"Watch out!"

**A/N: Well, this was interesting : P I had originally thought I'd write the scene where Toothless get captured by itself, but...well, I started to...then I couldn't continue, and then I got this idea and it all came out in a single sitting...so yeah. I'm not sure what I'm going to do after this chap. In a sense I can see this being the end but I think I have one more chap left in me, so now I'm just going to have to figure out exactly what the end is going to be... I don't know what do you peeps think? Should I try for one more? and if I do, what about? The day Hiccup wakes up? Please hit the green button and put in your thoughts :) **

**Oh, almost forgot, thanks for reading! and special thanks to all those who have reviewed! I'd put your names up but I've heard of too many stories that get taken down over the littlelest stuff so...sry not gonna risk it, it's my baby... [picture girl stroking stack of papers] jejjeje, neways, thanks again, and have a nice day...or night or sleep or whatever it is you are going to have... ok can you tell I'm tired? I haven't babbled this much in months... so I'll stop now. Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8: Plans

**Plans**

It would be today. He was sure of it.

His young one had been stirring these last couple of risings, and this last darkness he had actually shifted around in the normal way of sleep.

So he would wake today. Finally.

Toothless felt giddy with excitement. He felt like he could jump and fly even as he wished to set everything on fire from impatience. Why hadn't he woken up yet?

They, after all he thought, had many things to do yet. They had to teach the rest of the wingless to make the new saddles more comfortable, apparently even though they had his young ones old saddle, they hadn't quite understood that there was a bit that just made you itch right in the middle of the back where you couldn't reach. And then the other Wingless Vikings had to be thought about food, swimmers should not be separated so much, and they didn't know about the delightful grass. Those were better for treats than just a big swimmer.

There were tons of things that His young one and he had to do, to teach the others.

They needed to fly again. They needed to show those amateurs what it was to _really_ fly.

Why was he still asleep?

He sniffed his young one, he was practically awake! He stared down at him. Come on, he urged, you've slept long enough.

Slowly Hiccups eyes began to open. Yes, yes, yes. He rubbed his young one. He was awake! His first instinct was to get as close as possible. To feel the warmth of his skin, to see his young ones eyes once more, to smell his scent without all those other weird smell that so called medicine left on him, to feel his chest as it expanded in breath.

"…happy to see you too, bud. But-Oh!"

Oops.

Perhaps better to step back a bit. His young one was still hurt.

"ahhh I'm in my house."

He's awake, he's awake, he's awake! Suddenly Toothless started to feel giddy. Awake, awake, awake! His butt wiggled. His young one was fine!

It was too much to stay sitting, even if his butt had been wiggling. He had to jump, to soar, to roar. Well, maybe not the last too. But he could definitely jump for joy!

He wanted to show his young one his favorite sleep branch in this nest.

"Toothless, ah, come on."

His young one moved the covering and Toothless dropped down and went to him. Being without a limb, was hard, he knew. But he already had the replacement.

Toothless smelled it again, it had started to smell faintly of his young one. His young one looked at him, and what he saw made his heart ache. It would be hard, he knew but Hiccup had been there for him when he had lost part of himself. It was Toothless turn to show Hiccup that not all hope was lost, to help him, to catch him if he fell…literally.

"Thanks bud."

It was only fair after all. Hiccup had helped him live after his own disaster, now he could do the same for hiccup. After all Hiccup was his young one, and he would protect him and care for him, at all cost.

It was his job after all. Toothless' the protector, it's what he did.

O.o.O.o.O.

**A/N. **So... that was interesting. I hadn't planned for it to be so short but, well, once that line came out I couldn't help but feel that that was the ending. And when I tried to add other stuff before it to make it longer it wouldn't fit, so... this is what you get :) well, at least now it has a definate ending. I'm not writing anything else in this story.

However, I will share a secret with you, I'm thinking about another one shot, a certain scene in the movie made me think, however I'm still developing it, so no promises on when or if it will get out. My schedule is a bit hectic at the moment and doesn't allow for much writting. : /

Thanks to all of you who read and... well, I couldn't resist, so a special thank you to**: Clarilyn, CrazyGunFire, Alana-kittychan, Yizuki, Lys, KHfan22, Bakedbrownie, DeadPirateSephy, Spyden, almne**, and **Benji** [They're the ones who reviewed, so much love and thanks to them!]

Well, it was fun writing this folks, but I got kids to watch and dishes to clean, so hope you enjoy this: in other words review please*puppy dog eyes*! [it is the last chapie]


End file.
